


Dandelion Clock

by georgiamagnolia



Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen, Mission Fic, Partnership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-04
Updated: 2011-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-22 05:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiamagnolia/pseuds/georgiamagnolia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A good partner is always there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dandelion Clock

“They’re very versatile and useful, you know, these weeds.”

“Are they?”

“Yes, and you aren’t listening to a word I’m saying are you?”

“Of course I am, Napoleon, I am always listening.” Illya continued to work on the communicator parts laid out on the shirt in front of him. Sparing a brief glance at his partner, no, the bleeding was not worsening. He continued to work on making two broken communicators into one functioning unit. “You were extolling the virtues of the lowly dandelion. Do continue.”

Something fell over his head and then down to lay on his shoulders.

“A gift of Spring.”

Napoleon had fashioned a chain of the sunny flowers and lassoed his partner with them. He wore a matching one himself. His smile was open and brilliant, if a little dazed, his eyes dilated to dark pools in his pale face.

“Napoleon?”

“They’re pretty too, don’t you agree?”

“Certainly, Napoleon, whatever you say.” Illya went back to the worrisome electronics, golden hair bright in the sun as his head bowed again over his task.

“You are never so agreeable, Illya, are you sure you’re my partner and not some double they’ve sent to lull me into a false sense of security?”

Without looking up again, Illya replied, “I assure you, I am Illya Nickovetch, your partner, and would be rescuer if I can get the communicator working,” his voice betrayed only a hint of the worry he was hiding, worry he always hid. But it was getting difficult to hide. The more blood that seeped from Napoleon was the less time he had to get help. He repressed a sigh. “How do you know all this about flowers?” Perhaps keeping Napoleon talking would distract him, and as long as his partner kept talking, he was breathing, reassuring in itself.

“I dated an herbologist, er, herbalist. Yes, she was an herbalist. Did you know that every part of the dandelion is useful? The greens for salad and the roots for soups and the flowers for wine. We shared a bottle of her homemade dandelion wine. Sweet but tart and, ah, a kick like a mule.”

“The wine or the girl?” he asked.

“Illya!?”

“Just making sure you knew I was listening.”

“They are very tenacious, you know, the taproot can go up to three feet underground, very difficult to eradicate,” Napoleon continued. “Maybe all yellow headed things are so stubborn.”

Napoleon had another dandelion in his hand and reached up to brush it under Illya’s chin. “You have a crush on someone.”

“What!?” Illya looked at his partner then, alarmed.

“Yellow under your chin, see, it means you have a crush.” Napoleon brushed the flower under his own. “Do I?”

“You have pollen on your chin, Napoleon.” Illya went back to the communicator. It started to emit static and he finally sighed, this time in relief.

“Open channel D, top priority and emergency relay.” A tinny voice replied to him and he continued to speak, eyeing his partner. “I have retrieved the package and need immediate airlift, field approximately two miles South of known location. Package is damaged and leaking, also seems to contain a new truth serum of questionable efficacy.” The voice on the other end gave him an ETA and closed the channel. He left the homing device in the unit on and turned to his suddenly quiet partner.

“Napoleon,” Illya whispered.

The dark eyes of his partner opened and then a smile lit up his face. “Here.”

“Good. Help is on the way.”

Napoleon held up a dandelion gone to seed. “I can’t get enough breath to see if my crush loves me back.”

“I may have missed that part of your herbology lesson, my friend.” Illya gently lifted Napoleon upright and leaned his shot partner against him for support.

“You have to blow all the seeds off the dandelion clock in one breath and if you do, then your crush loves you back.” Napoleon sounded sad.

“How about if I help you, Napoleon.”

“I’d like that.”

Illya reached out and steadied the hand holding the seeded dandelion and took a deep breath.


End file.
